


八百比丘尼

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cannibalism, Grief/Mourning, M/M, mermaid au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: 授权翻译，原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498028简介：吃下人鱼的肉，便能获得永生。某夜，岩泉在网中捕到了一条人鱼。TAG：人鱼AU，痛苦/哀悼，食人





	八百比丘尼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yaobikuni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498028) by [PlumTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumTea/pseuds/PlumTea). 

最后那条鱼在死亡剧痛中挣扎着，终于静止不动。四条鱼吊在它旁边，串着嘴，血一滴滴掉进下面的浅池里。

岩泉拢了拢身上的薄毯，把最后一根蛋白棒的包装袋揉进口袋里。湿气让他浑身迟钝，感觉自己仿佛半梦半醒。捕猎人鱼并不是他这辈子做过最诡异的事，不过也基本上快是了。

在宫城县，星星会点缀夜空，虽然仙台还是有严重的光污染。而在这里，一切都像一幅画。他的朋友们从来没在意星星过，他也是，但星星是这几周来唯一陪伴他的东西。

一声惨叫在海岸上回荡，他很清楚这绝非鸟鸣。网子紧紧套在一个人头上，岩泉僵住了，想他也许不慎网住了一个深夜游泳的人。当他看见长爪扒开岩石、银的鳞激烈起伏时，他知道自己赌赢了。

他将网拖上岸，网中的人鱼扭动着，张开嘴露出针一样的尖牙，接着猛向他扑了过来。它在岩石上激烈跳动着，边挣扎着边在他腿上撕下了一大块肉，他痛叫了一声后退了一大步。

它再次扑了过来，但岩泉更快。当那活物用利爪在他胸前划开一道口子时，他把自己的备用袜子塞进了它嘴里。羽绒像流血般从他的外套中溢出，接着粘在了那活物湿乎乎的皮肤上。它翻腾着，想挣脱开，但岩泉按住了它一只手。那活物十分强大，用海洋本身的力量与他对抗，可岩泉手中的铁链更强。他把铁链缠在了那活物的手腕上，接着一把提起它的头发。

他没法与这非人的东西对抗太久。他把那活物的头狠狠撞向礁石，一下，两下，直到它动弹不得。当血流到他手上时，岩泉的心脏激烈地跳动起来，他看了看那活物脖子上的鳃。腮还在一下下颤动——他并没不小心杀死它。

他没想到它有那么长。即便走了这么远，它的尾巴依然垂在水中。岩泉用力把剩下的鱼尾都拉出水，弯起的鱼尾几乎把他打翻在地。不管怎样，这活物的身长几乎是他的三倍。即使是他带来的那块大防水布也没法盖住它整个身体。

而且它**很沉**。岩泉过去有多年的运动训练经历，可这活物又长又笨重，它的尾巴很难卷成他需要的样子。如果把它直接拖回去，它定会在人行道上被撕得破破烂烂，所以他把它的尾巴挂到了肩上。尾巴仍然垂到了他的小腿。人鱼难道不该和一般的鱼一个比例吗？

岩泉走进了他家前门，接着防水布开始剧烈抖动起来。巨大的尾巴猛烈地击打着他的腿，把他撞倒在地。防水布被猛地掀开了，那活物挣扎着，狂暴地扭动着打翻了它能碰到的一切。灯被打翻了，岩泉还不得不躲开一大堆书。

他的手在柜台上摸到了一把菜刀，接着将自己全身重量猛撞到这个活物身上。它能轻易与他的力量相匹敌——它身体细长，却极有力。岩泉猛地用胳膊扣住它的脖子，使劲向下压，直到它的腮疯狂地抽打起来。

菜刀反射出弧月。

捅下去。吃了人鱼的肉，他将获得永生。永远也许就足够了。

他看着那张白布下露出的一只残手。两只手指没了，两只手指弯着——

**捅下去。**

菜刀捅到了那活物脖子旁的木头里，刃几乎没碰到肉。岩泉大口大口呼吸着，汗珠从背后滚落。刀柄在他手上留下的印子好似浅浅的伤痕。

在他身下，那活物终于停止了挣扎。现在，它瞪着他，穿过嘴里塞的东西大口呼吸着。等待。

岩泉快要死于窒息了。他想起过去数次透过球网，看着对面那些远比他更强壮、更有技术的球队时的感觉，接着他咬破了脸颊。鲜血的刺痛让他深深吸了一口气。

今夜他做不到这种事。

一声咆哮划过他的耳朵，接着他才想起他胳膊架着的地方。他把防水布拉了回来，盖在那个活物身上，再一次把它抱了起来。

后院有个老池子，里面长满了水草，几十年都没人碰过，但至少比他的浴缸大多了。他用力一举，把怀里的防水布抛进池子中央。它落水的声音比巨石还大。

很长一段时间里，他想着这池塘是不是比他想象的更深，但这活物终于浮出水面，向他甩了一下胳膊。某种沉甸甸的东西从岩泉头上飞了过去，接着那活物又潜回到水深处。

他从草地上捡起了那根铁链，抖了抖上面的水。本来，疲劳感被一堵又厚又实的墙堵在了外面，可现在疲劳开始从墙缝里渗了过来，他感觉自己的发根非常痒，湿气让他冷得发抖。抓在他手里的铁链是新买来的，可他指头下的那块也许已经生锈了。

* * *

岩泉一般在天亮前就醒了，七点上班之前先惯例晨跑，但现在他床边的时钟显示着九点。他花了一个小时在床上找一个根本不存在的舒适区域，可只感觉他的床垫像是木头做的。

再不吃饭，头就会开始疼。

他衣柜里离他最近的东西是昨天穿过的衣服。他想洗个热水澡，过仅此一次的懒散一日，和平而安静。他脑袋里的迷雾太重，任何思考都没法从遥远的角落里爬出来。早饭是他这周早些时候做的米饭和味噌汤，还有一杯盛在他从小就用的哥斯拉马克杯里的茶。

院子里发出了石头的咔哒声。他紧了紧喉咙，不安感在他骨子里颤抖起来。杯中的热水在他的掌中发烫。什么都没有，一定什么都没有。不会有人寻找他，不会有人等待他，在这个小镇上不会有。

他猛地拉开后院门，但院里什么也没有。只有枯枝低垂，池阔草深。

“你就打算像只死鱿鱼一样着看？”

岩泉转向声音的方向，看到一片平滑的水岸。他从没在周围见过任何人，邻居的房子并不挨池塘。树木摇晃着、枯树丛中发出嘎吱声的那几秒在他眼中无限拉长了。这季节对蝉来说还太早了，但他却能听到它们正静静蛰伏。

一团东西砸到他的脚边，他跳了起来，心想是不是有只海鸥刚从他头顶飞过。可那东西太大了，不是鸟粪，而是奇怪的棉织品，有着袜子的形状。

他看向池塘，看着那个有着人类的脸的活物，那双有如海玻璃的双眼正不快地眯着。当他看到那横穿池塘的银色长身时，他发觉这并非疯狂的白日梦。

“你可终于醒了，你让我等太久了。”

“你——你能说话。”

“我当然能。你不知道是因为你用了把一块布塞进我嘴里的方式向我打招呼的。”

这些事实让他听起来像个罪人。“你受伤了。”

“那时候你把我的头撞上了礁石。”

那生物露出一个嘲讽的笑容，而紧紧攥住岩泉胸口的恐惧被一阵恼火取代了。他决定不再对它客气，因为他不会让任何人，就算是人鱼，在他面前盛气凌人。“也许我会再撞一次。”

“我相信。所以你要把我关在这？还是杀了我？”

当他看到那活物的微笑时，他停顿了一下，接着粗暴地说：“你以为我不会吗？”

“如果你想杀我的话，之前你就干了。”

“啊，是啊，”他怒吼着：“我就是要把你养肥罢了。我要把你做成生鱼片。”

“不，你不会的。”那个生物说着，滑进了池塘的深处。

* * *

久保查看信箱时看起来相当难过。“我就是想不通。”她放在拐杖上的那只手正在微微颤抖。“我怎么都想不通。”她叹了口气，转过身。她是位老婆婆，但是她总是活泼热情，尤其是在追在她孙子身后大喊的时候。“哦，岩泉。在中村的办公室里忙了一整天？”

“是啊，漫长的一天。”

“我不想打扰你，但你也没见过我家的小波奇，对吧？他很爱在镇里乱跑，但一般是在太阳出来前。就算有早班车撞伤了他，现在也会有人来道歉了，不是吗？这个镇里的大家都是好人。他总在早上问候你，对吧？”

既然她说到了，他回想起今早出门上班时，他并没有听到久保那条狗的日常大叫。“是啊，完全没看到他。”

为了以防万一，他检查了下自家的后院，甚至翻了翻枯树丛后面的地方。没狗。接着他大张开嘴，突然想起自家的池塘中还存在着一个他都不知道该怎么称呼对方的活物。“嘿！”池塘一片沉寂，他大声喊道：“我知道你能听见！”

随着一片水花，那活物浮出了水。“你不过是把我推进了这个小破地方，并不代表我就会随叫随到。”

“你见过一只狗吗？”

“狗？”

那活物迷茫地看着他，岩泉过了一会才意识到它当然不知道狗是什么东西。他快速从手机上拉出一张大概接近的图片，然后把手机推到它面前。

“原来那是一条狗。”

“你到底见没见过？”

那活物用舌头舔了舔自己血迹斑斑的牙齿抱怨道：“肉又老又硬。不好嚼，恶心。”

岩泉紧紧捏起拳头，接着才想起来，虽然他面前的活物受困了，但并没有被绑住，而它的尖牙和爪子就像利剑一样。他往池塘里扔了块石头，逼得银色活物逃进黑魆魆的深处，过了一会它才再次浮出了水面。它双臂交叉抱在胸前，咆哮道：“我饿了，吃的又不会自动掉进这片死水里！”

“你——你把我邻居的狗吃了——”

“我饿了，”那活物重复道。“你不是想把我做成生鱼片吗？好好饿我，最后你能吃骨头了。”

* * *

盘里满满乘着炒肉，盘边还往下滴着浓浓的酱汁。他一般都把饭做得比一顿的量多，这样他就不用在之后的日子再做了，然而他从没想过这些剩菜有天还能派上这样的用场。

“给你。”他往池塘里扔了一片肉，溅起了一大片水花。

肉冒着泡沉了下去，接着被反扔到他脸上。

“你以为你可以像喂宠物一样给我扔吃的？”

甜酱顺着他的额头往下滴，湿漉漉的肉片掉到了草地上。他用尽全力把它扔了回去，享受那块肉打到那活物头上发出的啪的一声。仍然是他赢。

回房子有二十步远，他把盘子放到桌上。用一条旧毛巾擦了擦脸，然后他把桌子旁边那块他从没用过的巨型沥水板拖了出来。

那活物正等着他，谨慎又危险。

“我会把你拉出来。你尽管试试吃我，但之后你一定会饿死。”

“总有人经过的。”

“不会有人经过。”

那活物皱起了眉，仔细打量着他的脸，探寻着他是不是在说谎。最后它嗤了一声，但举起了它的爪子。“好吧。”

岩泉伸出了双臂。紧紧地并拢了自己所有手指。“爬上来。”

那活物闪耀出一片银光，而还没等岩泉有时间反应，它就砸到了他的手臂上。他的膝盖因为这重量弯了下去，但他在自己头朝下摔进水里之前控制住了自己的身体。

”我没说**跳**啊，白痴人鱼。”

“你抱住我了，对吧？”

多年来的训练是他能控制住身体的唯一理由。他把那个难抱的人鱼架在了胳膊上，慢吞吞地向房子走去。

“别拉我的尾巴。”

“闭嘴，你太大了。”

它看见巨大的沥水板的时候，立刻把自己的爪子扎进了岩泉的肩膀里。“那是什么？”

“沥水板。否则我的地板就会被你毁了。”岩泉因为尖锐的疼痛难以呼吸。他把怀里的人鱼扔到沥水板上，蹒跚地走向柜台。透过窗户，他看到自己的肩膀上有一大片深红色的血印。上班的时候得穿长袖了，否则他的老板就会问他是不是被老虎咬了。

他咕哝了一声，把毛巾放在水龙头下面，直到毛巾吸满了水膨胀起来。但他转过身时，那活物的尾巴已经做好进攻准备了。

“你在干嘛？”

“你想呼吸，对吧？”

它暂停了动作，想了想，接着伸出了手。岩泉把毛巾放到它爪尖上。它用毛巾包住了自己的腮，挤出了一些水。

岩泉把盘子推向前，那活物停下了动作，吞下了盘子里的肉。酱汁在它的鳞上滴得到处都是，从它的指间流下来。

“你叫什么？”告诉人鱼自己的真名并不危险，所以他答道：“我叫岩泉。”

“石头脑袋配石头名字。”

“闭嘴，你呢？”

它愤怒地叫了一声，扔下了盘子。细长的鱼鳍垂在地板上，宛若丝绸。“你不配知道。”

“那就叫曼达。反正你不可能叫基多拉。”

那活物的鳍竖了起来。“你竟敢——”

“不喜欢？那就告诉我。”

“——及川。”

“好。”

“我告诉了你名字，结果你唯一说的就是一个好字？”

“你不是神，对吧？虽然你看起来自大得就像其中一员。”

“我不是。”

“那这就只是个名字。”

“而你的名字又难听又无聊，叫小岩更好听点。”

“别这么叫我。”

“这重要吗？”及川反击道，嘴角露出笑容。“这只是个名字。”

* * *

他们在下沉。

他的心脏像一个小小的肿块，他的肺在燃烧。他以为这一次他就能抓住他们了，可他们实在太远了。还有一点点，他的手指就能够到门了。他尽全力踢着腿，耳朵里满是嗡鸣，可他太轻了，而他们太重了。

“还给我。”他喃喃道，嘴里冒出气泡，阴影越来越重。

“你是在哭吗？”一个声音在他周围回荡，像大海一样深重。他分不清声音的远近，但胸口被重重地压着。海水紧紧地挤压着他。

“你是海神吗？”

笑死在他耳边回响。“我并不是神。”

“那就去你妈的，还给我。”

“过分，过分。”压在他身上的重量更重了，紧紧地显示出长而弯曲的轮廓。“我本来要杀了你，”那个声音告诉他，接着他朝着光的方向浮了起来。头顶的太阳模糊了他头顶的天空，他什么也看不见。“但是你很有意思，所以我不杀你。现在不杀。告诉我你为什么哭，我就给你你想要的。”

他用最后一口气把他所有的咒骂吐了出来。“我将要永生。你会希望自己早点杀了我的。”

“是这样吗？”

岩泉醒来时呼吸急促。他用衬衫擦去脸上的汗水，向后一仰，看着摆在床边的照片，以确定这一切都是一场梦。

清晨的阳光照亮了通往后院的潮湿小径，鳞片在池塘上闪烁。

* * *

岩泉让自己走近池塘边，而及川似乎并不介意他的靠近。他抱怨着池塘太狭窄，而岩泉如果真的想让他变胖的话甚至都没有好好给他喂过食物，但岩泉只是翻了个白眼。及川有些烦人，因为他讨人厌的声音以及他永不止息的、强烈的好奇心，但无论如何，岩泉还是在水池边花了更多的时间。他过去从没在后院待过这么久。

有一次，他的脚因为在湿泥上打滑而摔到了水池里。

他面前的世界扭曲着、跳动着，他嘴里吐出来的只是泡沫而不再是空气。在天际，太阳正射出白日最后一束光，而岩泉疯狂地踢着他的腿。

他身边的水域卷曲成了银色和青绿色的螺旋，及川挡住了阳光。他看起来很高兴，笑的时候张开了嘴，露出了一排排尖牙。

岩泉憋着一口气，全身都紧张起来。他已经被及川包围了，他不可能逃脱了。游过人鱼是不可能的。尤其是在这么近的距离下。

也许这就是鱼被渔民们的大网拖上去，迎接死亡前的感受。

有什么重重打了一下他的腿，一切都变得模糊。太阳近得要用它的光线将他吞没，岩泉冲出水面，撞上了水岸。微风带着水藻的气味，而他的头一跳一跳，疲惫不堪。一股水从他的嘴里呛了出来，随着肺部的膨胀，岩泉翻过身把剩下的水也吐了出来。

“你落地的动作很普通。”他身后传出一个声音，岩泉看见及川正懒洋洋地躺在水池边上。

“你没有——”老池水在他喉咙里发粘，“——以为你会杀了我。”

“我想过。”及川的眼睛在枯树的阴影中发亮，其中闪烁着奇怪而陌生的东西。“鲨鱼太油了，鲸鱼太胖了。但人类，全都是结实的肉。血液充足，美味耐嚼。一个不错的人类可以养活我们几个月——甚至几年。而且总有人想抓捕我们——一顿送上门的美味。”

当及川俯视他时，岩泉感觉自己手臂上的汗毛在发抖。“你是个强大的人类。”尖爪轻轻地掠过他的脸颊。“就算没有我，你也能活很长时间。但如果你想死的话，就把自己交给我吧。我打赌你一定很好吃。”

他抓住及川放在他脸上的手，把它按得更近了些。“我会考虑的。”

* * *

水中央有一个排球。

他向池塘走了一步，接着长长的爪子从水下抓住了球。他立刻停了下来，抱怨道：“把它还给我。”

岩泉努力去捞它的时候，及川游到了他够不着的地方。球从他手指上弹起来，有一点像托球的样子，接着开始使劲把球拉进水里。几秒后，他浮上水面，紧紧抱住球。“它沉不下去。”

“它又不是活的，白痴。”

“我当然知道。”及川愤怒地喊道。他用爪子击着球，又把它滚上自己的尾巴。岩泉看着他，感觉自己的表情越发紧绷。他甚至开始觉得这看起来很有意思。

“小岩并不是本地人。”

“我几个月前搬到这里的。”

“我想也是。”

“我的口音并没什么不同。”

“宫城县离这远着呢。”

岩泉看着排球表面上的黑色笔迹，曾经夺目而骄傲，现在却只是一个污渍。

他的手机在屋里响了起来。在岩泉动身之前，手机发出了一声、两声哥斯拉的吼叫。他没有跑，但这是他走路速度最快的一次。

* * *

把及川带到房子里吃晚饭已经成了一种晚间惯例。及川依然会跳进他的怀里，试试看这次能不能把他的手臂压断，但岩泉还没有输。

本来及川更喜欢吃生肉，但他最近对甜食产生了奇异的喜爱。水下一定没多少甜东西可吃。

不知怎么的，他们开始聊天了。安安静静吃饭已经变得无聊，所以岩泉开始问问题。刚开始他得到的回答只有瞪视和嘶嘶声，但及川也慢慢开始用更长的句子来回答他。现在则很难让他闭嘴了。

这就像又一次和朋友在家里一起吃饭。花卷会带来一口锅，松川会带来蔬菜，他们会分摊牛肉的花费，一直聊到深夜。他怀念这个。

“所以你是条蛇，对吗？”

及川瞪着他：“一条**蛇**？”

“你的尾巴不是叶子形状的，所以你是条蛇。”

“叶子形状的尾巴，”及川冷冷地重复道。“你的大脑不比海绵好多少。”

“好吧，你不是蛇。那你是什么，鳗鱼？”

“我不是鳗鱼！我是**特别的**。我长得像我妈妈——一个来自海神宫殿的使徒。”

“那就是带鱼。”

及川鼓起脸，骄傲地说：“及川先生相当受欢迎，你知道。又有人鱼肉，又是个使徒——所有人都想尝尝我的味道。”

“我以为人鱼是不会吃其他人鱼的。”岩泉有点不确定地说。他一点也不了解这些妖怪的事情，但如果他表现出自己的无知，及川一定会嘲笑他。

“确实不会。但是如果一条人鱼吃了一个使徒，他们就会得到地位。和力量。”

岩泉的嘴里有些发干。“有人这么干过吗？”

“我还活着，不是吗？”他在水里得意洋洋地拍着尾巴。“小飞雄这么做过，但谁知道他究竟是崇拜我还是想吃了我。他太笨了，想不出个中区别。而龙神的白痴儿子一直想告诉我要活出我族的传统。他并不想吃我，但是，啊，他也一样讨厌！”

“你是不是厌倦了人们总想接近你？”

“有人想杀我，证明我很强大！”接着及川小小地吸了一口气，鳍向下垂去。“但这整件事都有点过时了。”

“看来你的朋友们并不怎么维护你。”

“我很受欢迎。”及川只说了这句话，速度很快，很不自然。他盯着岩泉旁边的空气，脸上挂着僵硬的笑容。

“长了这么张漂亮的脸，我打赌你一定很烦人。”

及川的尾巴不再摆动了，他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“你觉得我漂亮？”

“呃——是，是的。”

“真会说话。”及川心满意足地哼哼着。

“嘿，你们这些人鱼一般能活多久？”岩泉忽视他脸上升起的热度，开口问道。

“如果没人伤害我们的话，我们能活上几个世纪。有些老者从平安时代就在了。”

岩泉的嘴唇瞬间变得苍白。也许他考虑得还不够深，因为永恒本就在地平线之外。它绕着地球转了一圈又一圈，实在太远，无法衡量。

他感觉及川对他皱起了眉头，所以他也同样皱起了眉。“怎么？”

“你不会问我多老了吧？”

“有什么关系吗？很老，也许。”

“你真单纯。”及川咧开嘴微笑起来，而岩泉感觉自己的肋间穿过一片幸福。落日在及川的银色鳞片上反射出一片粉色的辉光，而岩泉脑子里想到的只有为何人鱼不该被视做美丽。

他情不自禁地看着及川头发上的那缕微光，看着他的微笑多么迷人，而终有一天，这片死池会变得空荡荡，这栋房子也会再次空无一人。这些想法在他的胸膛里激起了模糊不清的感情，越来越强烈，直到这夏夜变成寒冬。

及川的鳞片又湿又硬，可他打在岩泉肩窝里的呼吸那样温暖。他又健壮又结实，他是岩泉抱过的东西里最不舒服的，可就在现在，他不想要任何其他。

“你在干嘛？”他耳中听见及川的声音，得意洋洋，戏弄中又带着一丝困惑。“你是想把我挤死？”

岩泉没有回答，而及川叹了口气，试图模仿出一个拥抱。

很长一段时间里，他们都没有放开手。

* * *

“你今天回来得很早。”

“是啊，老板说大海看起来很奇怪。说这是暴风雨的前兆。”

“是吗？”及川抬头看了着头顶上已经悬挂了好几天的灰云。

“嗯，我现在在家了。我想，我不得不忍受你的存在了。”

“能与伟大的及川先生交谈，你该感到荣幸！”

“好好好。”

他带回来了啤酒，但是给非人的东西喝酒可能不是个好主意。及川大惊小怪了好一会，但是最终只是看着岩泉喝酒。

他们聊着岩泉的工作、海洋政治，而及川在岩泉向他暗示，他和普通的人鱼相比外表可能有点怪的时候，他气冲冲地用尾巴猛打着岩泉。

“我已经很久没这样和人聊天了。”岩泉边喝酒边说道。他感觉血冲上了自己的脸，牙龈发麻：“你知道，和朋友在一起。”

“你从没邀请任何人过来。”

“池塘里住着一个人鱼，我才不邀请。”

“你以前也没带任何人来过。”

“是啊。”他承认道：“也许没有。”

及川撇撇嘴，尾巴在水中打着圈，激起了水面的涟漪。他用手托着下巴，从水中又爬上来了一点。“为什么另外两个朋友从不来拜访？”

“哪两个？”

“就是你床边的照片里那两个。”

岩泉的床头柜上只有一张照片——他、花卷和松川都穿着排球队服，拿着高中毕业证书摆造型。他们都笑着，但岩泉从未忍心扔掉这张照片。

“他们不能。”

“是距离的问题吗？你们都有那些机器怪物，陆地并不小，但有了它们，你们几乎能像我们游泳一样快——”

“他们死了。”

及川僵住了，他的舌头发出一声极微弱的“哦”。

“那时我们正沿着海岸线开车。卡车司机在开车时突然心脏病发作，我看到卡车时已经晚了。它直接撞上了我们。我很幸运。”他并不相信这个词，但是他找不出别的词来形容了。“被从座位撞飞到了路上。他们则不。卡车把汽车撞下了悬崖，掉进了海里。”

当他再次醒来时，鼻子里满是烧焦的橡胶臭，他看到路边有一辆卡车，护栏破开了，视野里到处都看不到那辆绿车，崖下的水拍打着海岸。

“太晚了。我知道我什么都做不了，但是，操，那是我的车，我的朋友。接着它们就消失了，直接进了大海。我没法留在那里。”他们是同一个家乡出生的，无论他走到哪儿，都会想起他的朋友们喝自动售货机里的茶饮的样子，或是沿着小道走路的样子。他不断在眼角余光中，在橱窗反射的影子里看到他们。他试图回想起他们共有的好时光，但这却只会撕开那些他甚至都不知其存在的伤痕。

及川的眼睛变得锋利起来，他直视着岩泉的脸。“那你为什么要搬到一个海边城镇去，嗯？”

“因为我不想腐朽。也不想绝望。如果我恨着大海，我就会一直盯着它看，直到它不再对我产生任何影响。”

“固执。”

“是。可这有用，你知道。一点点。”他不再恨大海了，但每当他发觉自己身体还很健康的时候，依然会感到疼痛。他想念他们，他会一直想念下去。“但我想知道，什么时候它不会再像一把刀那样疼得尖锐，而变成拳头那样的钝痛。”

及川抽了抽嘴角。“别以为我知道答案。”

时间。他不知道自己是不是已经度过了足够长的时间。

“你听说过八百比丘尼吗？”

及川哼了一声，轻浮地把尾巴撞上了岩石。“他们本应该害怕我们的，但他们却只知道她。”

八百比丘尼，一位活了800年的尼姑。她意外吃了人鱼的肉，得到了永恒的青春和长寿。随着岁月的流逝，所有她认识、爱过的人都开始死去，可她依然年轻美丽。她满心悲痛，决定出家做尼姑，到乡野游历。最后，她回到了家乡，在那里她的灵魂终于离开了她。

“在电视上看到了一个关于她的短片，然后我就想到了人鱼的肉。”他甚至不知道人鱼是不是真的存在，但他必须试试。如果他任由自己堕落，他一定会恨自己。如果人鱼并不是真的，他就会试试其他东西。

“小岩想成为第二个八百比丘尼吗？”

“我想是的。”

“她故事的结局非常悲伤，你知道。”

“悲伤再也不会困扰我了。”

及川鼓起脸：“你们人类不相信重生吗? ”

“不相信。但我也不知道，也许他们已经在别的地方重生了。但对我来说，再见到他们已经太晚了。”

“所以你想获得永生？你也有可能在永远都感到痛苦。”

“我别无选择。”

“你还想杀我吗？”

“我也不知道了。”岩泉轻柔地承认道。

* * *

岩泉已经有好几年没和任何人聊过天了，也不尽然，但住在他池子里的人鱼暴躁又自视甚高，尖牙后面还充满了诡计。这一切又亲切又可怕，但岩泉却无比怀念这一切。他怀念那些能不带恶意地嘲笑他的人，怀念将自己的食物分享给对方却并非出于礼貌，怀念那些聊着琐碎愚蠢的事时他能狠狠嘲笑对方的人。

现在他已经观察及川好一段时间了，他一直观察着他，难以停止。他心烦的时候，会皱起鼻子，人身与鱼尾接壤处那丝绸般的长鳍是闪耀的青绿色，那种颜色他只在夏天穿的浴衣上见过。

他手下的皮肤太过粗糙而非人类。岩泉用手指摩挲着及川青绿色长鳍从他的脊椎骨上突出来的部位，感受着及川的呼吸。尖刺从他的肩骨上凸了出来，但并未刺穿他的皮肤。及川的头发很柔软，闻起来像盐，像海。

“小岩最近真是多愁善感。”

“很久没这样过了。”他们的身形毫不相称这种事，并不重要，因为及川仍像这样完美契合着他的手臂。“你不喜欢？我会停下。”

及川摇摇头，头发扫过他的下巴。“没事的。”他顿了一下，问道：“你仍然想获得永生吗？”

“嗯，我仍然想。但是——如果必须杀死你那我就不想。”

及川笑起来，他的鳍摆动着。“你之前就没杀我。”

“只因为那时我是个懦夫。而现在我并不想那样做。”总有一天，他们必将再次分离，就如陆地和海洋一般，但这次他们可以告别。他能够忍受知悉及川已不在此处的疼痛。唯有死亡永恒而不可逆。“人类就不该得到永生，所以，无所谓了。我会搞定的。就像其他所有人类一样衰老、一样死亡。事情就这么发生。”

及川喉咙深处发出了一声尖鸣。他突然紧张起来，全身的僵硬展露无疑。“你知道，要是你稍微吃一点点也没事的。”

岩泉心跳加快，几乎把及川掀翻在地。“我说了我不会——”

“你不用把我全吃了。你以为我会让任何人杀了我？我只给你一小块肉。”

岩泉只是盯着他，说不出话。及川让他盯了好一会儿，接着他的尾巴开始四处摇动。“你这么盯着我让我觉得自己好弱智。”

“抱歉。”他支吾着，舌头依然是木的。“我是说，你认真的吗？这实在是……”他从来都不是个善于言辞的人，总是说不出合适的词。“……你知道。太多了。”

“我知道。”及川嘟哝着。

“有什么副作用吗？”

“可能会让你有点累。”

“我——”

“小岩，递给我把刀。”

岩泉双手颤抖着给刀片消了毒。第一次这样做时他心中毫无疑虑，因为当时对他而言这一切都没有任何意义。

及川小心翼翼地拿起刀，试了试重量和刀刃的锋利度。他摇了摇尾巴，考虑着哪个部位下刀最好，接着深吸了一口气。当刀刃刺进他的尾巴，鲜血和颤抖的哀鸣同时来临。他痛苦地抿着嘴，却把刀刃往更深处插了下去。鲜血溢满了银鳞，而他丝绸般的鬈发正因他极力克制的痛苦微微颤动着，可及川继续切了下去。

“及川——”岩泉开口道。他不是那个受苦的人，可他的胸膛起伏着，浑身颤抖。

及川瞪了他一眼，从他嗓子里挤出的声音近乎破碎。“你敢。”他用双手紧紧抓住握把，深吸一口气，切出了血淋淋的一圈。

及川把那一大块东西从他身体里撬了出来，刀子哗啦掉到了地板上。一片深红之间，受损的银鳞和粉色的肉柔软得似乎仍在呼吸。他把它捧出来，呼吸颤抖着，下令：“吃。”

那块活肉粉得不像是鱼肉，刚好能放入岩泉掌中。他咬进嘴里，开始咀嚼。有一点油腻，但甜蜜而温暖。这是他吃过的最好吃的东西，他咬啊咬，吃到手中只剩一片缺损的鳞。

岩泉抱住及川的腰将他拉近，好让两人的头紧紧地贴在一起。及川的头发粘在他的前额上，但他没有拂开。现在询问他是否还好有些不对劲。“等等，我马上回来，我去拿急救箱——”

“血。”及川要求道，疲倦地喘息着，而岩泉毫不犹豫地用刀子割开了他的手臂。

这比他以前受过的所有伤都疼，但这不算什么。这只是个小伤口，而不是一大块肉。他伸出沾满血的手臂，急促地说：“来吧。你想要更多就告诉我。”

及川的身体摆动着向岩泉的手臂冲了过去，将尖牙刺进了伤口里面。血流入及川嘴里，岩泉痛得皱起眉，把惨叫憋进了喉咙。及川灼热的呼吸打在裸露的伤口上，一阵阵刺痛从岩泉的脊椎上滑过，但他并不想拉开手。

伴随着极度的痛楚，及川松开了嘴，擦了擦嘴边的血。

“你还想要更多吗？我可以——”以肉换肉。“要是你饿了，我也可以……”

“也许下次吧。”及川咕哝道。他缠绕住岩泉，然后倒在地上。“我累了。”他尾巴上的破开的伤口已不再流血了。

他抱着及川回到湖边，皮肤感受着他粗糙的鳞片，感谢自己不必失去这一切。

人鱼的肉应赋予他永恒的生命，永恒的青春，但黑眼圈依旧绕在他眼睛底下。在浴室灯下，他手上的血管仍然很突出，看起来很老。他的皮肤应该会变得更光滑、更紧致，可他仍然是那个年轻人，却没那么年轻。

也许这只是个神话而已。也许八百比丘尼从未与任何人交谈过，她的传说随时间被人夸大了。

及川肉的味道依然留在他的牙齿上。

* * *

岩泉在警报声中醒了过来，有人正在使劲敲他家门。他连忙换上常服冲向了大门口，但在他走近前地板就隆隆响了起来。一阵强烈的震动挤压着他的房子，导致书从他背后的书架上纷纷掉了下来。

他整个人靠在墙壁上，等到震动平息，而门外面有人在破口大骂。他的老板就站在那儿，他的车在他身后。“岩泉，我给你打了好几个小时电话！”

“我睡着了。”

“在这种状况下？你究竟——哦，算了，我已经及时找到你了。拿好你的东西，快点，我们得去高地，就现在！”

“为什么？”岩泉问道，警报声在空中尖叫。

“你没看到公告吗？全镇的人都撤离了。海啸来了！”

他经历过台风的袭击，但他的家乡并不在海边。离他生活很遥远的新闻报道是他对海啸唯一的了解。

“我还能再等几分钟，我开车把你送出去。”

他全身的肢体都开始发麻，但他满脑子只有及川。

“谢谢你，先生。但——我有事要做。我不想耽误你。拜托了，你先走吧。”

他的老板看着他，不知所措。最后，他拍了拍岩泉的肩膀。“你是个好孩子。不要因为做了蠢事而死。”

“我不会的。”岩泉承诺。

他转身冲过电视，电视里还在播报着早间新闻。

截至6点49分，釜石县向田野畑村发布了海啸预警。震级中心在宫古岛海岸，震源深度为12公里。气象局已呼吁大家撤离到高地。请远离海岸线。请不要接近海岸线——

“及川！”他对着枯树从和死池水大喊道：“及川，快醒醒！”

及川跃出水面，双眼大睁，激动不已，整片池塘都恢复了生气。“感觉像龙神发怒了一样——小岩，这地方马上就要被水淹没了，大海就要来了——”

“我知道。走吧！”岩泉抱起及川，把他的尾巴甩到背上。已经没时间用布盖住他了，时间永远都不够用。

最后一声警报穿过空荡荡的城市，在空气中回荡。一群鸟儿飞向空中，聒噪地尖叫。

“你傻吗？”及川的喊叫比海鸥的叫声还大。“高地在那边！”

及川不能去高地那边等海啸过来。他们俩都没法向镇上其他人解释为什么及川如此长、如此非人，以及为什么岩泉会如此坚决地袒护他。真会有人杀了他的。如果及川留下，房子会塌进老池塘里，把他困在十层木头下。如果及川等在这，那海潮冲上来的建筑碎片会将他整个刺穿。

及川足够强大，足够对抗海潮、回到大海，不会被冲回陆地，不会因此受伤。他会很安全。时间完全够用。

碎贝壳扎着他的脚。有一片深深扎进了他的脚后跟，导致他摔了一跤。他抓着掌下的沙子挣扎着站了起来。在咆哮的大海边，他听见及川大喊道：“你是想死还是怎样？你已经不可能及时赶回去了！”

地平线比往常小得多。海水鼓起，好像它正在膨胀，接着一道浪峰卷着泡沫向他冲来。实在太快了，无法逃离。他看着那深蓝色，那数年前就该将他吞没殆尽的蓝色。

岩泉内心深处的某些东西溢了出来，尽管他早已悲伤到把眼泪哭干。他抓住及川的脖子，把他们的额头撞到一起，直到他们分享共同的呼吸。“没关系的。”他说，海潮越来越大：“去吧。我是你的。”

* * *

视线中只有蓝与灰。

什么都无法依靠，他便倒下了。

* * *

他曾憎恨大海。涡旋不止，冷酷无情，变化无穷。

然而，也如此美丽，美到夺去他的呼吸。

* * *

他的四肢都到哪儿去了？他失掉了什么。手指远得像是梦一样。

可这儿却有海玻璃和白色的尖牙。

也许他什么都没失去。

* * *

岩泉吸进一口空气。他头顶的天空灰蒙蒙的，某种硬东西扎着他的后背。一阵微热的轻风拂过他的身体，海水冲得他脚痒。他不知道自己在哪儿，也不知道他的衣服跑哪去了。

在他的视野又要变模糊时，他耳边冒出了一片水花，接着及川弯下身子看着他：“你终于醒了。”及川柔滑的鳍轻轻地触碰着他的胸膛。

“我——”他的声音沙哑：“我还活着？”

“现在，是的。”

“我死过？”

“至少三次。这就是一个愚蠢的人类直接冲向海啸时会发生的状况。”及川皱起了鼻子：“我不得不喝你肺里的水。呸呸呸。”

“我还活着。”岩泉重复着，在脑中麻木地想着这句话。

“你当然活着。你吃了人鱼的肉，你以为会发生什么？”

“之前我并不觉得这会有效。”

及川突然大笑起来，他的尾巴在水中拍打着，接着他翻了个跟头。“既然这么想你就不该伤害自己。你都觉得不会有效了！”他大口呼吸了几次，停在了礁石旁：“然而，这确实有效。这也是我们现在还能聊天的唯一理由。”

他的手伸向及川的尾巴，顺着平滑的鳞片摸了下去。及川笑了起来，鼓起脸颊。“完全愈合了！”

当及川对着他的脸比剪刀手时，岩泉只是眨了眨眼。他的脑子还沉睡在海底。“怎么……？”

“当然，是多亏了你。普通人类只是一顿美味的大餐。但是吃过人鱼肉的人类是不朽的——我想这可能是一副好药。而这生效了！当然，就算没生效，”及川鼓起了勇气，他的爪子轻柔地捧着岩泉的脸：“你确实很好吃。”

“知道我很好吃可真让人高兴。”

“啊真棒，你的吐槽回来了。高兴点！没有什么比高兴更重要了。”

岩泉试着坐起身的时候从嘴里冒出了一声呻吟。他知道小镇就在他身后，但是除了屋顶他什么都看不见。他想对及川说让他到自己的怀里来，可他的双臂依然麻木，而大海就在这儿。

“我想我的800年就从现在开始了。”

及川宛如黑水中的一道彩虹，岩泉想对他说别走，但他已经困了及川很久很久了。他把及川的爪子按在身上，最后一次感受到它们有多冰冷。

“我会再来找你的，小岩。某一天。但别再把我推进一个小水池里，行吗？”

“我不会的。”他说道，终于放开了手。


End file.
